Dans le calme de Londres
by Wengaren
Summary: Qui était-il vraiment ? Quelle était vraiment sa vie ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Pourtant, en ce soir d'hiver, Gregory allait apporter une réponse à son existence..


Hey !

Je reviens après un long temps où je n'ai pas publié sur le site. Voici un petit OS que je viens tout juste de terminé.

Un OS un peu sombre, sur un personnage de j'aime beaucoup dans la série.

Je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100% mais j'ai quand même décidé de le publié donc si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à le partager.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je le dis à chaque fois, mais il doit sûrement avoir des fautes, et je m'en excuse par avance.

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la BBC._**

 ** _DANS LE CALME DE LONDRES_**

 ** _Gregory Lestrade - Drame ; Tragedy_**

* * *

Le calme était présent dans les rues de Londres, en ce soir d'hiver. Peu de personnes foulaient les trottoirs, sûrement à cause de la neige qui était tombée en masse pendant l'après midi, et au froid, qui se faisait mordant. Pourtant, c'est à pieds que Gregory avait décidé de rentrer chez lui ce soir là. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son long manteau et passa le dernier coin de rue pour rentrer chez lui. En arrivant devant son appartement, et décida d'éteindre son téléphone portable. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Même s'il savait pertinemment que s'il devait être sur les lieux d'un crime dans la nuit, un agent de Scotland Yard viendrait sonner à son domicile. Mais quelques minutes supplémentaires de répits ne feront pas de mal. Tout en fermant la porte, il enleva son manteau qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une des chaises qui peuplait son appartement. Cependant, il sentit assez vite que la température intérieure n'était pas très élevée. En posant sa main sur le radiateur le plus proche, il constata que ce dernier était froid. Signe évident que la chaudière de l'immeuble était une nouvelle fois en panne et qu'elle ne serait pas réparer avant quelques jours. Gregory savait très bien que les températures négatives de ces derniers jours allaient encore davantage dégringoler dans ceux qui arrivaient. Mais comme à son habitude, il parti vers sa chambre pour récupérer une veste d'intérieur chaude et activa les divers radiateurs d'appoint qu'il avait acheté au fil du temps. Puis il partit se chercher une bière, alluma la télévision et s'installa dans son canapé.

C'était devenu ça, sa vie, depuis son divorce. Rentrer dans un appartement quasiment vide, sans personne à ses cotés. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, dit-on. Car oui, son mariage n'avait en rien été un mariage heureux. Du premier, jusqu'aux derniers jours. Il avait simplement été naïf. Naïf de croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer, lui. Personne ne lui avait vraiment donné d'amour, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qui n'avait rien eu de tendre, d'ailleurs.

Sa mère lui avait toujours reproché le départ de son père. Géniteur serait un mot plus juste, puisqu'il ne l'avait connu. Et ses grands-parents lui avait reproché d'avoir gâché le brillant avenir de leurs fille, puisqu'elle n'avait que 18 ans lorsqu'elle à accouché de lui avec de l'avance. Deux mois d'avance pour être plus précis. Ce qui était énorme pour son époque. On lui à assez répété mainte et mainte fois qu'il n'aurait jamais du survivre, que ça aurait été préférable pour tout le monde. Pourtant il s'était accroché à la vie, bien qu'il est souvent été malade petit, du fait de sa naissance prématurée. Le petit garçon s'était plié à toutes les règles qu'on lui avait fixées, sans broncher, et s'était au fil du temps habituer aux corrections qu'on lui infligeait. L'école était synonyme d'enfer pour lui. C'était le seul enfant que personne n'amenait le matin et ne venait le chercher le soir. Ce qui avait fait le lui une proie facile pour tous les ragots du quartier et les racketteurs de l'école. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'avait jamais rien fait. Il n'était cependant pas le mauvais élève de l'école, pas le meilleur non plus. Il aimait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles connaissances. Et bien qu'on lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il s'accrochait fort à l'idée, qu'un jour, il deviendrait quelqu'un.

L'année de ses douze ans, sa mère s'était mariée et était partit vivre en Amérique, abandonnant ses droits parentaux. Son beau-père n'avait pas voulu d'un bâtard. Nulle n'avait remarqué la blessure de son cœur qui s'était une nouvelle fois agrandit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait assister au mariage et qu'il su que lui restait ici, à Londres avec ses grands-parents qui le détestait plus que tout au monde. Pourtant il se souvient avoir passé des nuits entières dans son lit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il avait appris plus tard que sa mère avait eu une fille et un garçon, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Plus les années passaient, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même, n'ayant aucun amis et relation à l'exception de ces aïeux. Ces derniers le mirent à la porte le jour même de sa majorité, ne voulant plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait alors du arrêter ses études pour prendre un boulot à plein temps et pouvoir payer son modeste studio. Deux ans plus tard, après avoir assisté, en pleine rue, à l'arrestation d'un homme par des policiers, il décida de rentrer dans les rangs de Scotland Yard.

Le jour où il rencontra celle qui plus tard celle qui allait devenir son épouse, il cru enfin voir un rayon de soleil au bout du tunnel. Elle était douceavec lui, et elle lui avait, en quelque sorte, fait découvrir la vie. Il se remémora le bonheur de cette époque de sa vie. Et après seulement quelque mois de relation, il avait décidé de lui demander sa main. Et elle avait dit oui. La joie de cette soirée resterait gravée en lui à jamais. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait décidé d'écrire à sa mère et à ses grands-parents. Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse et les bancs réservé à sa famille étaient restés désespérément vide. Ni famille, ni amis. Personne. Personne non plus pour l'avertir sur le mauvais choix qu'il faisait. C'est après ce jour où il reçu cet anneau signifiant l'amour et la fidélité que tout avait changé. Que depuis leur rencontre, tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Que sa femme avait révélé son vrai visage. Celui d'une personne qui avait juste prit pitié de lui. Et lui, si naïf, il avait tout fait pour elle. Pour qu'elle ne manque jamais rien. Et lui en retour, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à l'infidélité, la trahison et l'humiliation. Au fil du temps, il prit l'habitude de ce couple qui ne l'était que d'apparence et à cet amour qui ne l'était qu'à sens unique. Il cru pourtant mourir, le jour il était rentré et avait découvert leur maison quasiment vide, à l'exception de ses affaires à lui, et avec une demande de divorce sur le lit. Vingt-cinq après avoir signé le registre de mariage, il signait les papiers de son divorce. A la sortie, il avait pu voir son ex-femme partir au bras d'un autre homme et lire, dans le journal, une semaine plus tard son remariage. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu l'occasion de la voir elle et son nouveau mari, dans les rues de Londres. Puis il avait appris qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Elle qui n'avait jamais voulu en avoir un avec lui. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est, qu'aujourd'hui encore, il l'aimait désespérément.

L'absence d'enfant est sans doute le plus grand traumatisme de sa vie. Il aurait vendu corps et âme pour goûter au bonheur d'être père. Rien qu'une fois. Lui qui n'avait pas connu le sien, il aurait aimé apprendre la vie à ce petit être qui partageait ses gênes. Mais une nouvelle fois, la vie, ne lui avait pas fait cet honneur.

Alors il retrouvait, là, dans son canapé usé par le temps, devant l'écran de la télévision qu'il ne regardait même pas. Il se leva, alla éteindre cette dernière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se fit couler un bain. Il se déshabilla, laissant tomber au sol ses vêtements, mais également son arme de service, qu'il n'avait encore pas quitté. En rentrant dans l'eau tous ces muscles se détendirent. Sentir l'eau chaude contre sa peau il fit du bien. Le plus grand bien.

En y repensant, sa carrière était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas ratée dans sa vie. Inspecteur, un garde qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre. Pourtant, c'est à ce jour, la seule et unique chose qui lui restait. En parti grâce à Sherlock, pensa-t-il. Un gamin lorsqu'il l'avait aidé et aujourd'hui, un homme, capable de résoudre n'importe laquelle des enquêtes. Gregory était fasciné par le résonnement du détective consultant. Rien de malsain ou pervers, juste de la fascination intellectuelle. Et bien qu'il fût le plus âgé des deux, Sherlock lui avait en quelque sorte appris et transmis un bon nombre de choses qui faisait de lui, l'inspecteur qu'il était à présent. Même si parfois, il avait une profonde envie de lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Cependant, personne n'est parfait, et ce n'est pas lui qui dira l'inverse.

Il du rester dans l'eau, une bonne heure, puisque cette dernière était devenue froide lorsqu'il reprit contact avec l'instant présent. Il sortit tout en attrapant une serviette et l'enrouler autour de son corps. Son pied butta dans un objet, au sol. Sans même regarder, il devina que c'était son arme. L'inspecteur se pencha pour la ramasser et il l'a regarda comme s'il l'a tenait en main pour la première fois. Puis il observa son reflet dans le miroir.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, son arme toujours en main et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il prit dans sa commode les premiers vêtements qui venaient à lui et vêtit avec. Par la suite, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il songea qu'il n'avait toujours pas dîné mais aucune faim ne se faisait ressentir. Alors il s'allongea tranquillement dans son lit.

John ouvrit la porte et fût surprit de voir l'agent Donovan face à lui.

« -Pourrais-je parler à Sherlock, s'il vous plaît, Mr Watson ? » demanda-t-elle dans une lourde ambiance.

Le médecin comprit instinctivement que quelque chose était arrivée. Il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il en était persuadé. Il s'effaça de la porte comme pour donner l'autorisation à Sally Donovan de monter à l'étage.

« -John, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Mrs Hudson, qui avait entendu du bruit, regardait la scène depuis sa porte d'entrée.

« -Je l'espère, Martha, je l'espère. »

Il monta, à la suite de la jeune femme, les escaliers et entendit déjà les protestations du sociopathe à l'égard de la jeune policière.

« -Sherlock, j'aurais besoin que vous veniez avec moi, s'il vous plait. »

En entendant le son de la voix de la jeune femme, Sherlock releva la tête de son expérience. Jamais Sally Donovan ne l'avait appelé par son prénom et son timbre de voix était anormal. Sans même dire un mot, il se leva, prit son manteau et passa devant les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pour rejoindre la voiture de patrouille garée en bas de chez lui. Il pensa en premier lieu que la voiture les conduisait à la morgue. Mais le véhicule prit une tout autre direction. Une direction qui lui était inconnue. Au premier abord, tout du moins. Lorsque les gyrophares bleus se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, il comprit. Il savait où il était. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture lentement, comme pour retarder le moment. Il décida de ne regarder aucun visage, car il savait pertinemment car cela révélerait immédiatement le pourquoi de sa venue ici. Ses yeux plaqués sur le sol, il prit la suite du sergent Donovan, et la suivi à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

28 marches. Il avait monté 28 marches pour arriver au deuxième étage. Le détective consultant devina la présence de trois personnes sur le palier de l'appartement. Trois agents de Scotland Yard au vu de leurs chaussures. Puis il rentra dans le domicile et s'arrêta dans le salon.

Le silence. Le silence régnait en maître dans ce lieu. Quasiment personne ne parlait. Et le peu de gens qui osait briser ce calme ambiant, le faisait avec un chuchotement. L'habitation tout entière c'était comme éteinte. Pourtant des signes de vie était présente un peu partout. Des clés et un téléphone sur la table. Des vêtements sur une chaise. Une bouteille de bière à peine entamée sur la table basse. Mais l'atmosphère froide présente autour de lui, le gelait jusqu'aux os. Il ne su pas exactement combien de temps il resta planté là, perdu dans ses pensées mais quand il releva la tête, plus personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Il avança, pas à pas jusqu'à la porte ouverte, au fond du couloir.

Là, il le vit. Allongé paisiblement dans son lit. Mort.

Gregory Lestrade était mort.

Molly, qui venait d'arriver, se tint, à ses cotés, sans prononcer un mot. Cependant, il su que la jeune femme était triste. Comme lui. Alors, dans un geste qu'il n'eu même pas réellement conscience de faire, il lui prit la main. Et ils restèrent, ici, tous les deux, à regarder le corps sans vie de leur ami. Sherlock se demanda si Gregory savait qu'il le considérait comme son ami. C'était grâce à l'inspecteur qu'il était là où il en était aujourd'hui. Grâce à son aide qu'il avait décroché de la drogue. Grâce à lui qu'il pouvait exercer son métier de détective consultant. Est-ce qu'au moins une fois, il l'avait remercie pour tout ça ? Non. Il s'insultât mentalement et se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que les personnes quittent cette Terre pour ce rendre compte des paroles non dites à ceux qui le méritaient.

« - Il s'est donné la mort. »

La voix de Molly le ramena à l'instant présent.

« - Je pense qu'il voulait d'abord utiliser son arme de service. Néanmoins, il a prit de fort antalgique, qu'il a mélangé avec une forte dose d'alcool. Son cœur n'a pas tenu. »

Dans l'esprit de Sherlock, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Molly avait raison sur toute la ligne. Rien n'avait été prédit. Ni lettre, ni explication n'avait été laissée. Il avait simplement fait le choix de partir. Le choix d'un instant qui avait fixé son avenir.

Le jeune homme ne prononça aucun mot et partit. Sur ce chemin, il croisa John mais le regarda même pas.

Les funérailles furent organisées par John et Molly. Devant les signes évidents de suicide, la jeune légiste avait demandé à ce qu'aucune autopsie ne soit pratiquée, ce qui fut acceptée par la hiérarchie de Scotland Yard, après avoir reçu un appel d'un certain membre du gouvernement. Dans les papiers de l'appartement de l'inspecteur, John avait retrouvé l'adresse de l'ex-femme, de la mère et grands-parents de Gregory. Le médecin avait également découvert que ces derniers étaient encore en vie. Il décida d'écrire à chacun qu'entre eux pour les prévenir du décès. Il ne trouva cependant aucunes photos personnelles. Seul le portrait faite par la police londonienne de la dernière cérémonie officielle pour sa nomination au grade d'inspecteur. John conclu que ce serait cette dernière qui serait utilisée pour la cérémonie car, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas d'autre.

Les jours défilèrent très vite jusqu'aux obsèques de l'inspecteur.

Le Yard avait respecté une minute de silence en souvenir de leur collègue et certains avait fais le choix d'assister à la cérémonie. Gregory avait même été décoré, à titre posthume de deux médailles. Pour permettre un office religieux, la cause de la mort de Gregory fut à demie cachée. Seul un problème cardiaque fut évoqué. Sherlock avait fait le choix d'être de ceux qui portait le cercueil. Bien que le jeune homme ait une aversion totale pour les églises, il avait tenu à être présent aujourd'hui. Pour son ami. Pour lui prouver, si c'était encore possible, qu'il avait compté pour lui. Comme il avait compté pour John, Molly, Mrs Hudson et plus surprenant encore, pour Mycroft. Mycroft qui se trouvait à la droite de son frère et qui, comme son frère, portait le cercueil du policier. La cérémonie fut sobre, à l'image de l'homme couché dans le coffre de bois. Tous, se dirigeaient désormais vers la dernière demeure de Gregory. Après quelques mots du pasteur, le corps fut mis en terre. John, qui avait les larmes aux yeux consolait Martha et Molly qui pleurait. Mycroft épaulait Sherlock. Bien que tout les oppose dans la vie, la présence de son frère apportait au jeune sociopathe un grand réconfort. L'opposé était également vrai.

Après plusieurs minutes de recueillement, la neige c'était remise à tomber. Tous avait décidé de ce réunir chez Sherlock pour boire et évoqué le souvenir de leur ami, disparu.

Suite à leur départ, quatre autres personnes étaient sorti de l'ombre et avait avancés jusque devant la tombe de Gregory. Quatre personnes qui avaient fait partis de sa vie. Quatre personnes qui l'avaient peu à peu conduit ici.


End file.
